creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nylosos Timeline
Overview Age of the Dark Gods- The age in which the dark demon gods come into existence from the swirling winds of the void, and begin to carve out their own Empires in their own realm. Era of Creation- The time in which the demons create Nylosos for their own amusement, and is rescued by the bastard god Kwylion. First Era- The era in which the Elves, a pure creation of Kwylion rule most of Nylosos. It is a peaceful time where no war is fought and no blood is shed. Second Era- The years after 'The Reckoning' when the god Kwylion waged a war on the Demon gods, fought on the landscape of Nylosos. As a result, the chaos of battle formed the present races, such as the humans, Ork and many more. Age of the Dark Gods In the beginning, all the universe was but a blank slate, a slate in which to write on. This slate was torn, ripped and the winds of the void where let loose. These winds accumulated, forming into beings of power and greatness. However these being took on the nature of the winds, being chaotic and evil. These beings were the first Dark Gods or demon gods, whom fought against each other for supremacy creating the universe itself. These wars where then abruptly brought to a halt when a shard of the slate created a pure being, different from all the Dark Gods. At first the Dark Gods where fearful of her, as she represented the exact opposite of what they were. So, they confronted her and then ‘violated’ this being, destroying her very soul. Out of this came a new being, dubbed the bastard god ‘Kwylion’ who was reluctantly accepted into the dark gods ranks. Era of Creation Eventually all this war and fighting became dull for the dark gods, and they sought new ways to entertain themselves. One among them called Rilioth, created the world of Nylosos in which to meddle with. This new form of entertainment proved delightful for the other gods, as they created beings in which to meddle and play with. However, Kwylion did not delight in this, as he had shards of goodness in him from the pure being. He confronted the Dark gods, and tried to convince them to see reason on what they were doing. However they were set in their ways, and banished him from Nylosos and them. Cast down and forced away, Kwylion’s evil emotions begun to take hold, and he swore vengeance on the Dark gods for what they had done. Channelling these emotions he created an army, an army in which to rescue the realm of Nylosos from them. He marched on the dark gods in full fury, starting a massive god that spanned for millennia. This war tore the very fabric of the universe and with it, vast amounts of Nylosos fell into ruin and many dark creatures were born. In response, Kwylion created the first elves to combat these dark creatures, and help him in his quest to save Nylosos. After more than a thousand years he was successful, creating a barrier between Nylosos and the realm of the dark gods. This barrier sealed the Dark gods from interacting with Nylosos, allowing Kwylion to nurture it in peace creating it into a peaceful paradise for the war weary elves. First Era 1E-1 The Elves after defeating the dark races spawned by the god war now wander Nylosos alone. 1E-25 The war weary Elves set up their first civilisation in the modern day reigon of Alimer and begin to expand. circa, 1E-25 to 1E-50 The Elves elect their first leader Gelwin, to rule over the New Elven Kingdom 'First century' 1E-112 The last remains of the spawn caused by the God War mass outside the New Elven Kingdom 1E-116 to 1E-160 The Dread Wars are fought between the last of the War Spawn and the Elves, ending in a great victory for the Elven people. Gelwin is killed during the fighting. Felendin is elected new leader of the New Elven Kingdom 1E-160 to 1E-200 A period of peace begins for the Kingdom, and it starts to rapidly expand. 'Second century' 'Third century' 'Fourth century' 'Fifth century' 'Sixth century' 'Seventh century' 'Eighth century' 'Ninth century' 'Tenth century' 'Eleventh century ' 'Twelfth century' 'Thirteenth century' 'The Reckoning' After more the 1200 years of the elves living peacefully in the realm of Nylosos, the demon gods or Dark gods finally had enough. The elves peaceful ways were too much for them, and they couldn’t bear for the opposites of their nature to exist any longer. So, for the first time in recorded history, they teamed up to take on the bastard god Kwylion and reclaim Nylosos for their own. They succeeded in tearing apart the barrier between the two dimensions, but however they could not enter Nylosos themselves in their physical forms. So, they created all manner of beasts to march on the peaceful elven kingdoms, most notable of those were the Orks. While their spawn clashed against the elves on Nylosos, the Dark gods tricked Kwylion into taking the fight to them, and giving in to his lesser nature. With the Dark gods united in this war, Kwylion stood no chance. He was ripped apart with his shards falling upon Nylosos. These shards created the first humans, divided in their good and bad nature of their patron god. With Kwylion out of the way, the dark gods prepared to march on Nylosos themselves, to turn it back into the dark place it once was. However, they couldn’t. The barrier proved to strong for them despite the rip. Angered by this turn of events, the Dark gods turned on each other, and fought the wars against themselves once more. However, the results of these wars poured through the tear, and influenced Nylosos with its dark power… Second Era 'SE 24-26' The first Yjaan is declared on the Orian Elves by the many tribes now living in Sarradin, a war follows and the Orian Elves are destroyed. 'SE 26-77' The many tribes in Sarradin fight over influence and power in a series of wars known as the Tribal wars. 'SE 77' Emir Mazerath unites the Sarradin tribes in the Kraalin War, founding the nation of Sarradin 'SE 78' The Yokuush Katarti is successfully formed by King Emir 'SE 92' Emir dies of old age, passing the throne to his son, Jeelen. 'First century' 'SE 109' Jeelen is assasinated by members of his own court, Emir II takes the throne of Sarradin. Emir II declares a Yjaan against the newly discovered lands to the north in an effort to unite his people. 'SE 110' The Sarradin take the island now known as Saar after months of warfare. They then prepare to continue marching on the other nations of Nylosos. 'SE 124' Unable to continue due to sheer exhuastion, the Sarradin advance into Nylosos is stopped just short of the Zaveranlunt peninsula. 'SE 129' Emir the second of Sarradin dies, and the Elven people begin attacks on the Sarradin Empire 'SE 143' King Jazard I of Sarradin expands the Sarradin empire, pushing northwards in his conquests. 'SE 150' Jazard II of Sarradin pushes the Sarradin Empire to its zenith, taking the Zaveranlunt peninsula from the Elves. 'Second century' 'Third century' 'Fourth century' 'Fifth century' 'Sixth century' Category:Nylosos Category:Master Shadow Warrior Category:Nylosos/Events